The Nations of Itaedia
The various races of Itaedia are divided into forty-two nations, as illustrated in the map below. Each has a distinct history, and many share complex stories of both violence and comraderie with each other. Northern Kingdoms The Arctic Rocks Inhabited by few save tribes of Yeti and Frost Giants, the Arctic Rocks were long claimed by the Kings of Goroth as a part of their Scandalan lands. Despite frequent attempts to tame this frozen desert, none have been successful. Despite appearances, there are several points of note in the geography of the continent. Zavak A largely mountianous region,the Kingdom of Zavak has long considered themselves the benevolent protectors of the Scandala. Only recently, however, had they made any attempt to wrest Scandala from the Imperial Realm, and that attempt has failed. Porchiis Porchiis, though recently a sovreign nation, is now considered a colony of the Zavak Kingdom. Lands of the Imperial Realm Goroth The crown jewel of the Imperial Realm, Goroth is known for its vibrant cities, beautiful flowers, and striking mineral formations along the coast. Iriiv An Island noted for its lush green feilds, strange birds, and rocks that can speak, Iriiv has been under the rule of Goroth since the 3rd Century (with a breif but notable exception throughout the 12th and 13th Centuries). Scanadala Rocky, cold, and often considered to be almost as inhopitable as Zavak or the Arctic Rocks, Scandala has always been praised as a land of music and seamanship. The Western Black Forest Considered to be the more civilized porttion ofthe Black Forest, the land is truly only a part of the Imperial Realm by name. The only difference one can find between the Eastern and Western halves the that Imperial troops attempt to create protected pathways for settlers from the Imperial cities. Gallia Lying between Yazorah, Porchiis, the Black Forest, and the Italik penninsula, Gallia's borderes are defined entirely by the wide river it clusters around, the Fhir. The River Fhir Located in Gallia, the River Fhir is known for its The Nothern Italik Penninsula TheItalik Penninsula is crowned with a chain of low hills, which continue down the east coast until they jut up in the centre of the land, effectively cutting off north from south. However, the culture on either side of the Meandering, as they are known, is surprisingly similar, consisting mainly of dawrven influences upon the local farmers. Cormatia A small island ringed about by several sandbars in the South-Eastern part of the Centre Sea, Cromatia is famous for its so-called Sucking Cliffs. These cliffs, strangely, should not exist by the laws of physics. They consist of a thirty foot drop to the water below, depite the fact that the topmost point of the cliff is only one foot above sea level. Moreover, the seemingly shallow water at the base of the cliff appears to be a very still whirlpool with no discernable bottom. Aukland A large island that actually lies between the Afrik Isle and the Eastern Kingdoms, Aukland is famous for its large purple desert and the reefs which ring it to the east, south, and southwest. Other Lands Adjacent to the Imperial Realm Yazorah Yazorah, though currently leaderless, is in a rather tranquil state of anarchy. The land has broken up into twenty regions, each named for the House that keeps peace over it, and all revere their martyred King Juavo as a minor diety. The decendants of Juavo have taken a vow of povery in protest of the Imperial Army constantly ravaging the countryside, and travel through the towns, riling up men and boys to join in the efforts of liberation. Dascian Known especially for its wild horses, which said to be the bastard offspring of centaurs rather than pure horses. The people of Dascian are chiefly farmers, and herders, despite being highly regarded as cavalry. Though they are found all over, Dascian is known particularly as a stopover for Gypsies. The Southern Italik Penninsula Just as in the northern half ofthe penninsula, the inhabitants of the Italik region are cheifly dwarves and farmers, though the southern area sees many fishermen along the coasts. Another feature of this area, which is shared with Dascian, is the national trend for the youth to hunt vampyre. The Eastern Black Forest Though General Godwin MacAllister famously declared "Now I have all of the Black Forest at my feet!" when he rode to castle Greywatch and tore the banner of Ishaeda from the door, that battle has yet to be won. The River Whystern Cutting through the heart of the Black Forest, the pod of the Whystern is small, but highly regarded among other Huntlords who have traveled there. The Great Reefs Surrounding Aukland on two sides, the Great Reefs are home to the most communal of Skridae. These pods, of which there are three, are known to be the most benevolent to outsiders of their species. The Eastern Kingdoms The Ghobi Wastes Technically a land of seventeen nomadic principates, the Ghobi Wastes are most famously home to the Giants of the Ghobi, and to the White Path, the main route of commerce between the Eastern Kingdoms and the Imperial Realm. Krythrnn Poc Though there are countless small islands within the confines of this kingdom, the name Krythrnn Poc itself refers to the waters of the floodplain the nation is largely comprised of. The natural home of eight of the ten different species of elephant found worldwide, Krythrnn Poc is a favorite destination for many vacationing families. The River Yormin The saltwater pods of the River Yormin, which runs throughout Krythrnn Poc, are among the most reknown of traders. Having invented several ingenious means of transporting goods underwater, they have an agreement with other saltwater pods to travel throughout Itaedia unmolested. The Star City This perfectly square kingdom has seven walls surrounding it, each a differnt color. Reknown for its Universities and for its enchanted blown glass, the Ibok of the Star City are happy to give council to outsiders. In fact, it is a matter of national pride that their leaders are known for their hospitality. Nyaliri-Mikano The lands and people of Nyaliri-Mikano are beautiful, yet dangerous. Famous for their gorgeous geishas and their beautiful cities suspended from mountain peaks in silk webs, Nyaliri-Mikano is also home to the harsh, regimented military training of youth and a merciless matriarchy. Komonsai The only real lake in Nyaliri-Mikano, Komonsai skridae are especially known for painting their scales different colors to compliment the aquatic flowers in their gardens. The Afrik Isle Esharia Libain Evrimore Vaegermoore Kgik Vkrix'Nor Waeden Je'Vani The Lake of Tears Found in Eshira, the Lake of Tears is the largest lake in the Afrik Isle, and Falinbo D'kongkong The Amriaños The Spine The large, rounded mountains cutting off a large plain of seaboard from the Plain are the happy home of many settlers from Yazorah, Iriiv, Porchiis, Goroth and Aukland. Once the aim was for these varying powers to colonize further beyondthe Spine, but recent wars and difficulty with the Skridae of the Wide Breech have made that impossible, and so the mixed nation enjoys its own sovreignty for now. The Golden Plain With Six Colonial Cities dotting the northerrnmost coast, you would think that there were some plans in place by the leaders of the Imperial Realm or the Kingdoms adjacent to try and expand their power into the fertilelands of the Plain. Not so; the colonial cities, though on good terms with the native tribes, long deemed it safer and simpler to be isolated as much as possible from the thundering Herds and the vicious dust devils and crop mites. The Roarering Running straight through the Golden Plains, the Roarering is sacred to the Yoonda tribes of the Golden Plains, and they have a long history of respectful trade and alliance with the skridae of that river. Hc'rltopotl Since the 4th Century, the jungles of Hc'rltopotl have been filled with giant stone walls, effectively turning the whole of the nation into a maze, meant both to protect the twelve main Nygari cities from the Yoonda, and to keep escaping slaves from finding their way home, and betraying knowledge they have learned of their captors. Xic'naotpiclahn The hot waters from the Ice Spires in the south cool off as they travel up into the Red Tunnels, and lose speed once they enter into the jungles of Hc'rltopotl, where the Xic'naotpiclahn spreads out into hundreds of branches that meet and cross and split among the stone walls of the Nygarian cities. Haavermark An island made from the wreckage of a thousand sunken ships, Haavermark lies just off of the spit of land that connects the Golden Plain to Hc'rltopotl, the most blood-stained no-man's-land in the entirety of Itaedia. Originally an ourpost of Scandala refugees, Skridae outcasts and Gypsies, the island now has a thriving set of cities within the sunken ships, many of which are below the ocean floor. The Deep Realms The Black Depths The Skridae of the Black Depths, the northernmost pod of skridae, are rarely seen by travelers, as they live under the Arctic rocks, and the vast sheets of ice that spread from off them. Known during the 9th to 12th Century as being prone to attack ships in order to protect their hunting grounds from fishermen, this pod now generally keeps to itself. The Wide Breech The largest nation of any, skridae or otherwise, the Wide Breech wraps around the entirety of the Amriaños, and goes right up to the Western Kingdoms on one side, and the Eastern Kingdoms on the other. The Red Tunnels Just off of the southern lands of the Amriaños, the Red Tunnels are called so both because of the powdered red coral that is the result of the high-pressure waterway that leads from the Ice Spires to the mouths of the Red Tunnels. They are a series of deep grottoes that are heated yearound by the magma bubbling under the ocean floor, hinting at the expansion of the volcano chain to the south. The Ice Spires A volcano ridge whose oldest (and inactive) peaks begin somewhere in Nyaliri-Mikano, the newer, more active volcanoes on the other side of the ridge are in the Ice Spires. The ridge surrounds a deep underwater well at the southernmost point of Itaedia, where the freezing temperatures solidify the mixture of saltwater and magma into spikes even as they shoot up from the ocean. Category:Anthropology Category:Politics Category:Geography